Ultraman Alpha Episode 17: Raging Storm
Previously on Ultraman Alpha... Due to some idiot who pushed both Phillip and Curtis into a Meta Gate and transported them back in time to Ancient Greece. Alpha was forced to battle the Chimera there, but with the battle done, another Meta Gate opened beneath them and transported them somewhere else now. Now Curtis awoke face-first on the ground, eating dirt. "Why do I always end up eating dirt?", he thought as he slowly got up to spit out the incredible amount of dirt that he had ate when he was unconscious. After spitting out all of the probably-super-old dirt, he looked around, but instantly, he knew something was wrong, with a shock, he realized that there wasn't any buildings around him, "Please don't tell me... "Phil!", he yelled, waking up his friend who luckily, landed back-first, evading eating dirt. "What?", Phillip asked, clearly not happy to be woken up. "We have a problem..." "And it happens to be?" "We're even further into the past..." "So...what do we do?", Phillip asked, still not understanding the dire situation they're in. "This far back in time...Alpha can't time-travel or that might kill us..." "Why do we need to time travel?", Curtis eyerolled and explained the whole situation to him, again, "Does that mean I can't catch up with the Flash?" "They're on a break until April 19th...And why are we worrying about that?" "Because you watch it too?" "Point taken, but I think we should worry about the bigger problems heading towards us..." "Like that giant sandstorm that doesn't belong where it's supposed to belong heading towards us?" "Exactly!" "You got that?", Alpha asked, "That sounded like gibberish to me..." "I didn't get that too...", Curtis whispered. "But then again, there is a sandstorm looking thing that's heading towards us..." "Alpha..." "What?" "Binoculars...please...", Alpha 'realized' a pair of binoculars for him, "We should run..." "Why?" "Look closely..." "I can't if you're putting the watch the opposite way of where I'm supposed to look!" "Sorry...", Curtis readjusted his watch, allowing Alpha to see what was really coming at them. "We should run..." "That's what I just said a few moments ago!" "Ummm. guys...", Phillip butted in. "What?", Curtis asked. "We should run..." "Son of a..." "Why are we running again?", Phillip asked, getting out of breath. "Because all of us suggested it!", Curtis said, sprinting across the field. "Then why not fight?" "I'm not even going to bother explaining to you why..." "Why?" "Because you ask too many questions..." "Well, the thing is approaching...so you better transform and fight..." "You are really annoying sometimes...", Curtis decided to transform, just to shut Phillip up, but he also trapped him in an energy ball. "Hey! This is not funny!" "I can't believe we're stuck with him...", Alpha said, eye-rolling. "Well, I think we should stop talking and focus on the anomaly that's heading towards us!" "It's extremely..." "...unstable?" "Correct, which makes it dangerous, I think we should armour up...", Alpha's body glowed for a split second, when the light died down, he was wearing the Paladin Armour. "Let's see how this thing operates...", Alpha jumped to the side and started sending out energy blasts at the 'storm', but they merely disintegrated before even touching it. "This is bad..." "Because of those multicoloured holes his making on the ground with each step and movement?" "Exactly..." "Let me guess...his instability is starting to rip apart the space-time continuum..." "It's not only that, but it also holds immense power..." "And that contributes to making those 'rips'?" "Yep, so we'll have to end this battle quickly...", faster then a blink in the eye, Alpha suddenly went face-to-face with creature and tried to stab it, but the Sigma Blade went through it and created a bigger 'rip'. "That ain't good!" "You telling me!", the creature tried to punch Alpha, but he leaned backwards and evaded it, the empty place in which the monster had punched, opened up another 'rip'. "We really need to end this quickly...", Alpha coated his blade with energy, initiating the 'Final Slash' attack, he jumped in the air, and brought his sword down. Except that the giant countered it with a punch, resulting in a 'rip' in a devastating size that was sucking both of them in, including Phillip, who was yelling a bunch of gibberish. Alpha planted his sword on the ground to avoid being sucked in, but the ground gave up and the 'rip' sucked them in. When Curtis woke up, he was not shocked to found that he ate dirt. "One of these days...", he thought. But with a shock, he realized, that this time, he was in a park! "Are we back at our time?", he asked himself, not knowing that Phillip just crashed face first on the ground from a nearby oak tree. "Dude, tell me I was just dreaming of all that time-travel stuff...", he said. "Phil..." "What?" "Don't look at a mirror..." "I hate my life..." "Look on the bright side, we're back at our time!" "Hardly...", a voice whispered in his head. "What? Who? Where?" "I gotta say kid, I didn't expect this when our attacks collided..." "Are you the monster Alpha and I was fighting?" "Calling me a monster is underestimating me..." "What do you want?" "That's an easy question...this world..." "Who are you anyways?" "Some call me the Father of Monsters..." "Don't tell me that you're..." "That's right, I'm..." "Godzilla! Oh, wait, wrong name...sorry, go on..." "I'm Typhon!" "..." "Seriously? No reaction at all? I expected mortals to tremble when they hear my name..." "..." Typhon sighed. "But then again, I was impressed by your skills while fighting against me. Why not join my future army?" "Because I fight for people who can't fight for themselves?" "I'm afraid that this will be the only way to convince you...", Typhon held a crystal ball, inside that crystal ball, was a scale from a Tsurugi Demaaga. Curtis awoke only a few seconds later, "At least that telepathic conversation didn't make me look like an idiot standing in the middle of the park...", he said. "Hey, Curtis!", Phillip called out. "What?", he asked. "Since when were the signs in Japanese?" "We're supposed to be in Greece, so...never..." "And was there supposed to be a giant bunker there?" "Where?" "There...", Phillip pointed to a orange-grey building with the letters UPG, written on it. "Oh crap!" "What?" "I think we're in..." "Another timeline?" "Better then that!" "So..." "An alternate universe!" "Wait what?, Phillip asked, always not understanding the situation. "So in other words, we're transported to an universe that looks like ours, but might have a completely different history then ours, for example, this world's defense team is UPG, while ours is APEX." "How do you know this?", Phillip began scratching the back of his head in frustration. "Alpha..." "Yeah?", Alpha asked. "Can you realize that huge book that talks about Parallel Universes?" "Sure, here.", a giant book came out of his watch and landed on Phillip's foot, making him yell out in pain. Curtis ignored him, and walked away from the park, with Phil jumping after him yelling 'Owww's along the way. But something caught Curtis' attention, he brushed away some bushes and found a pit, inside the pit, was a crystal, the crystal emitted a soft blue light, but what was peculiar about it was that it contained huge amounts of energy, capable of destroying cities. Curtis touched it, instantly the crystal's glow intensified, and it shrank, until it was only a shard. "That was...unexpected...", Curtis said, looking at the shard in his hand. "You telling me...", Alpha replied, also checking out the shard. "Hey, can I put the shard in the Pocket Dimension?" "Sure.", the shard was instantly sucked up into the watch. It was then, that an explosion occurred a few kilometers away from them, when the dust cleared off, Tsurugi Demaaga appeared. "God darn! Another dinosaur!", Curtis complained, looking at it. Just a few meters away, he spotted two men in an orange uniform running towards the dinosaur. They each pulled out an object, one golden and the other one, red. The devices generated dolls shaped like Ultramen. The guy with the golden one placed the doll on top of it, while the other guy with the red one placed the doll in front of it, horizontally. An eruption of light materialized and two Ultras came out of it, one was red and silver with blue crystals on his body. The other Ultra was red and black with yellow crystals on his body. "Let's go, Shou!", the one with the blue crystals said. "About time a monster showed up! Let's show him what we can do! Hikaru!", the one with the yellow 'V'-shaped crystal replied, charging at the monster. His arm suddenly disappeared, in its place, was Hyper Zetton's scissors. The Ultra used the scissor to block an incoming slash and kicked Demaaga in the stomach, making it retreat a few steps back. The withdrawal allowed the other Ultra to launch his attack, which consisted of firing several fireballs at the creature, it blew up. "That was actually...pretty easy...", it was then, three more Tsurugi Demaagas appeared. Curtis, in the distance, observed the combat, and realized that the scale that Typhon was holding, was that of Tsurugi Demaaga. "Now you know my might?", Typhon asked telepathically. "Your cloning them..." "Indeed...with only a strand of its DNA..." "You wouldn't dare to..." "I would...", instantly, the two Ultras were surrounded by at least thirty Tsurugi Demaagas. "You could create armies with only one strand of DNA..." "Now observe your comrades fall in battle!" "Never!", without even hesitating, Curtis transformed. Alpha landed a close to the bunch and shot his Radiant Shoot, decimating ten of them. The remaining ones looked at him bewildered and charges at him, but Alpha was ready for that and fired his Holy Shot, destroying the remaining ones. "I knew that wouldn't have been a challenge for you." "I'm still not joining you army..." "I'm always open for new soldiers, you can switch side whenever you want..." "That sounded like the most suspicious thing ever..." "Who are you?", the blue crystaled one asked. "I am...Ultraman Alpha..." "Alpha? Never heard of you, not even from Zero!", the 'V'-shaped crystaled one exclamed. "So, you've met Zero too..." "Yeah? So?" "I guess that makes us allies..." "No, it doesn't!" "Whatever...", Alpha turned to the sky and flew away. "Should we trust that guy?", Shou asked. "I think we should trust him!", Hikaru replied. "Why?" "Well, he could have easily took us on, earlier." "Maybe, he's just trying to gain our trust..." "Let's leave that for later, I'm hungry!" "Fine..." To Be Continued Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity